Draught beer is a world-renowned wonderful work in beer due to its “pure flavor, fresh and delicious”. However, since it must be sold and stored in complex and specialized equipment, its popularity is limited and it cannot find its way into every family. Although cask beer use fresh beer (draught beer without being sterilized), but there is no enough pressure in the barrel to maintain the content of carbon dioxide in the wine. In the process of barreling, transportation and sale, the wine may be in contact with air to oxidize, thus undermining the taste and flavor of wine.
With the development of draught beer containers, 5 L draught keg introduced by Heineken makes up for the above defects and can keep the quality of fresh beer to the last drop. However, because the wine barrels cannot be reused, the price is high and it is unfavorable for environmental protection. Besides, the carbon dioxide compression system (fixed with glue) included in the barrel is mixed with the liquor, which makes consumers suspicious of the hygiene. Therefore, it is urgent to design a product to solve the above shortcomings of beer packaging and to provide low-cost high-quality fresh beer for consumers.